Summer Baby (hunkai pedo!)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Patah hati telah membawanya ke dalam dunia yang kelam. Dimana ia harus menjadi predator anak-anak yang membuatnya harus terusir dari kehidupan mewahnya. (hunkai pedo Alert)


**Summer Baby**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Angst**

 **Rating : M (For Hard Theme)**

 **All Chara Are Not Belong To Me**

 **WARNING : PEDO Hun, Yaoi, Crack Pair, OOC, AU, Rape, Baby Jongie, No Bash! Klise, Cerita pasaran, dan bla..bla..bla..**

 **Mention For Hun Pedo, Chansoo Shippers, And The Others Crack Pair**

 **Summary :**

 **Patah hati telah membawanya ke dalam dunia yang kelam. Dimana ia harus menjadi predator anak-anak yang membuatnya harus terusir dari kehidupan mewahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Usianya kala itu masih 16 tahun. Ia ingat sekali, saat dimana ia melihat mantan kekasihnya itu harus menikah dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasa menyesali semuanya, saat ia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk memperkenalkan namja itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Hingga suatu hari kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan mereka. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dengan segala macam masa lalu indah yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Seolah harus menelan pil pahit, kakak sulungnya memperkenalkan calon istrinya di depan keluarga mereka tanpa mereka ketahui jika namja itu adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Hatinya begitu hancur. Sehun menggila dengan segala ingatan mengenai mantan kekasihnya. Ia begitu terobsesi, dan berakhir menjadi seorang penggila sex diusia yang masih cukup muda.

Hari-hari ia lewati dengan bercinta. Hingga ia merasa bosan dan mencoba suatu hal yang baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Di New Orleans, ia memulai segalanya. Menjadi seorang pelanggan rumah bordil yang menyediakan remaja-remaja manis untuk kebutuhan sexual-nya. Ini gila, dan ia tahu. Ia semakin menggila dan tidak bisa menahan nafsu bejatnya.

Sampai suatu hari ia dilaporkan atas khasus sodomi yang ia lakukan pada seorang anak kelas satu SMP. Orangtuanya yang merasa malu pun mengusir Sehun dari rumah dan mencabut nama keluarga mereka.

Dan disinilah Oh Sehun setelah nyaris 11 tahun kejadian kelam itu, ia tinggal di sebuah kota kecil di Gyeongsang Selatan. Mengubah marganya menjadi marga sang nenek dan menjalani kehidupan barunya menjadi seorang dokter gigi—dengan mencoba terapi dan mengubah hasratnya yang sempat membuat dirinya kehilangan segalanya yang pernah ia miliki.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Miryang, 10 Juni 20XX**

"Mommy"

Jongin kecil mencoba memanggil sang ibu yang tengah sibuk membubuhkan bedak di wajah putranya. Bocah 5 tahun itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan seragam TK membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Hm?"

"Hali ini ada peliksa gigi di sekolah"

Ibu satu orang anak itu terkekeh pelan. Ia cium pipi gembil putranya dengan gemas. "Sudah tahu. Bibi Baek sudah bilang kemarin"

Anak kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Jongie takut" memasang ekpresi ketakutan sambil memegangi kedua pipi.

"Jongie takut apa, hm?"

"Jongie takut gigi Jongie dicabut"

Kata-katanya membuat sang ibu tertawa. "Gigi Jongie kan bagus. Gigi Jongie tak akan dicabut"

"Ta..Tapi kata Tao hyung"

"Tidak, baby! Gigi yang bagus tidak akan dicabut. Gigi Jongie akan putus sendiri saat waktunya telah tiba"

"Mommy, Jongie libul saja ya sekolahnya?"

Anak manis itu sudah mulai merengek. Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. "Jadi Jongie mau libur karena takut dokter, eoh?"

Jongin menganggukan kepala.

"Sudah selesai?" Seorang namja jangkung berjalan melewati ruang tamu sambil memeriksa ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Sudah" jawabnya.

"Daddy" Jongin berlari dengan tampang melasnya—hendak memeluk sang ayah.

"Aigoo, anak daddy kenapa menangis?" Tanya sang ayah, seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Jongin.

Jongin ber-hiks pelan—pura-pura agar ayahnya mau menuruti keinginannya membolos. "Jongie takut sekolah, daddy" Bocah itu menangis di gendongan ayahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Namja jangkung itu bertanya pada sang istri.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. "Dia takut diperiksa dokter gigi, Yeol"

Sang ayah tertawa geli mendengarnya. Dengan lembut ia usap punggung sempit putranya dan berkata, "Jongie baby, mengapa tidak mau? Gigi Jongie juga harus diperiksa oleh dokter supaya gigi Jongie tidak sakit"

"Tapi..Tapi kata Tao hyung pasti sakit"

Namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak sakit kok..Daddy pernah periksa gigi" katanya. Maniks bulatnya hanya memperhatikan istrinya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan setumpuk pakaian kotor.

"Benalkah?"

"tentu saja, baby" sahutnya, sambil menghapus airmata di pipi gembil putranya.

"Kalau begitu Jongie mau sekolah"

"Ini dia anak daddy yang paling manis" pujinya—mencium kening Jongin. "Sayang, kami berangkat dulu ya"

Kyungsoo yang tengah memasukan pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci pun melongok dari pintu kamar mandi. "Iya, hati-hati!" sahutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ***Taman Kanak-Kanak***

Park Jongin, seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Seorang anak yang terlahir dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Kyungsoo. Dua orang pendatang dari Seoul.

Ayahnya seorang guru musik yang di mutasi ke kota Miryang 3 bulan yang lalu. Ia anak yang cengeng dan manja. Maklum saja, kedua orangtuanya sangat memanjakan dirinya.

Ia anak yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. tak heran jika ia punya banyak teman di TK. Anak kecil yang imut dan ceria, yang mampu membuat siapa saja gemas padanya.

"Tao hyung"

Bocah cilik bernama lengkap Wu Zitao itu menoleh. Mendapati teman manisnya telah tiba, membuat anak jutek dan moody itu ikutan tersenyum. Jongin kecil memang vitaminnya selama ia berada di sekolah.

Tubuh Jongin yang mungil, serta usianya yang masih 5 tahunan itu membuatnya ingin selalu bersama Jongin dan melindunginya. Bahkan saking terlalu sayangnya pada Jongin, Zitao pernah meminta mamanya membawa Jongin ke rumah mereka tanpa membolehkan mommy-nya Jongin membawa anak imut itu pulang.

"Jongie diantar siapa tadi?" tanya anak itu.

Bibir plum Jongin membentuk kerucutan yang lucu. "Sama Daddy" jawabnya.

Zitao menganggukan kepala. Ia mencari-cari sosok jangkung Chanyeol sedari tadi. Tapi tidak ada, padahal ia ingin sekali menyalami calon mertuanya itu. Zitao ingin mempersunting Jongin kelak mereka dewasa, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hyung tau tidak? Kata daddy Doktel gigi itu tidak akan mencabut gigi Jongie"

"Wae?" Zitao bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat memelas. Sepertinya missinya untuk menjadi pahlawan yang akan melindungi Jonginnya gagal total.

"Kalena kata daddy dan mommy gigi Jongie bagus" Jongin memasang senyum 3 jari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jongin meremat tangan Zitao yang tengah ia genggam kala ia melihat teman-teman mereka yang menangis sambil memegangi pipi.

"Hyung"

Zitao menoleh, "Hyung di sini" katanya.

Belum sempat Jongin mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya. Ibu guru mulai mengabsen nama Jongin dan memaksa namja kecil itu memasuki ruang UKS.

...

Pintu ruang UKS sudah ditutup. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat sosok jangkung yang bukan ayahnya dengan jas ala dokternya. Namja itu terlihat tengah mencuci peralatannya di wastafel.

"Kenapa masih berdiri? Kau harus cepat, adik kecil! Waktuku tidak banyak" suara husky itu berkata.

Suaranya memang tidak seberat suara ayahnya. Tapi bagi Jongin kecil, suara itu terkesan kalem dan menyeramkan dibandingkan suara ayahnya yang selalu terdengar ramah dan menenangkan.

"Kulsinya tinggi, Pak doktel" kata Jongin, polos.

Dokter gigi ber-name tag Oh Sehun itu menoleh. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok kecil yang nyaris membuatnya memutar masa lalu.

"Pak doktel?" Jongin memiringkan wajahnya dengan tatapan polos.

Sehun berusaha tersadar. Ia tersenyum ramah dan meminta maaf karena ia lupa merendahkan kursi yang hendak ia gunakan untuk memeriksa pasiennya.

Ia membantu Jongin duduk di bangku pasien. Sehingga kini anak kecil itu dalam keadaan posisi duduk, namun sedikit berbaring di atas bangku pasiennya.

Jongin bahkan bisa menghirup aroma obat-obatan yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Buka mulutmu, adik kecil!"

Jongin menggeleng, dia terlihat ketakutan.

Mata sempit Sehun terus tertuju di bibir mungil bagaikan cherry yang masak itu. "Buka aaa!"

Tapi bocah itu malah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun menghela napas. Akhirnya ia mulai membuka mulut Jongin dengan tangannya. _**'Lembutnya'**_ pikir Sehun. Tapi kemudian dokter itu menggeleng, dia tidak boleh terangsang hanya karena menyentuh bibir mungil itu.

"Pak doktel tidak akan mencabut gigi Jongie kan?"

"Hahaha" Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Park Jongin"

"T..Tapi"

"Coba ku lihat gigimu!"

Jongin menurut, ia membiarkan Sehun memeriksa giginya. Pikiran gila Sehun mulai mencoba menguasainya. Sekuat tenaga pula Sehun mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menyodok lubang mungil bocah cilik itu.

Bukan hanya bibir. Bahkan dokter gigi berusia 31 tahun itu baru saja menyadari jika wajah Jongin mengingatkan dirinya dengan masa lalunya

' _ **Tidak, Sehun! Dia hanya anak-anak!'**_ hatinya mencoba berkata.

"Pak doktel, kenapa pak doktel menyentuh bibil Jongie?"

Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir bocah cilik itu. "Gigimu bagus sekali" puji Sehun. "Kau pasti rajin menyikat gigi"

Jongin yang mendengar pujian itu pun mengangguk senang. "Jongie selalu menyikat gigi belsama daddy"

Senyum itu..

Sehun menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut. Hasrat gilanya mencoba menguasainya kembali. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak! Karena Sehun sudah mencoba selama 12 tahun lamanya untuk berubah. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat terapi yang ia ikuti selama ini menjadi sia-sia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Apartment Oh Sehun***

Bae Irene, adalah sahabat dekat Oh Sehun sejak masih sekolah di Kanada. Keduanya sempat menjalin hubungan, namun harus kandas karena Irene lebih memilih seorang namja yang ia pikir lebih normal begitu ia tahu kebiadaban namja tampan itu.

Irene merasa sangat syok saat tahu Sehun seorang gay—Tidak, itu tidak akan membuatnya syok. Karena sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya syok adalah Oh Sehun seorang pedofil.

Yeoja cantik itu bahkan merasa sedih begitu mendengar mantan—sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu harus terlibat kasus sodomi seorang bocah SMP diusia yang masih sangat belia.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Irene, setelah Sehun menceritakan pengalamannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Sehun terlihat frustasi, ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi" namja tampan itu bergumam pelan.

Irene menarik napas pelan lewat hidung. "Kau bisa sembuh, Hun! Kau bisa! Asal kau tidak lagi mengingat mantanmu dan anak kecil yang kau maksud itu"

"Aku lelah, Irene"

Yeoja cantik itu mengusap lembut punggung lebar Sehun. "Kau seorang dokter! Kau tidak boleh menyimpang, Hun. Kau harus ingat itu!"

Namja Oh itu menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam. Hatinya berkecamuk. Irene terkejut saat Sehun mulai menarik tubuhnya dan mencium liar bibirnya.

Ia ingin memaki, namun setelah tahu jika Sehun hanya mencoba mencari pelampiasan nafsunya pun membuatnya hanya bisa diam dan menikmati. Sehun hanya mencoba melupakan birahinya kepada seorang anak bernama Park Jongin. Dan untuk mencegah Sehun kembali melakukan tindak asusila, akan lebih baik ia membiarkan Sehun menelanjangi tubuhnya dan menggempur lubangnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tajuk Berita...

 **Kasus Pelecehan Seksual Anak di Bawah Umur Menjadi Pusat Perhatian Dunia...**

"Wah, kurang ajar sekali orang itu" Chanyeol berkomentar saat melihat berita yang lagi-lagi menayangkan berita mengenai kasus pelecahan seksual yang lagi-lagi korbannya anak-anak kecil yang masih polos seperti putra kecilnya.

Di flat yang ia beli selama dirinya mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah baru di Miryang hanya ada sofa single besar yang empuk berwarna coklat di ruang tengah. Aroma masakan tercium dari arah dapur mereka yang kecil.

Chanyeol tak perlu bertanya apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu di dapur. Karena sejak mereka menikah, Kyungsoo selalu membuatkan makanan yang enak untuknya.

Selama 6 tahun ia menikahi Kyungsoo, hidupnya menjadi lebih teratur—begitu pun dengan keuangannya. Kyungsoo sangat pandai dalam hal memasak dan mengatur keuangan sehingga hidup mereka tidak pernah kesulitan biaya.

Dirinya yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru pun juga mampu membiayai hidup keluarga kecilnya—hanya saja untuk membeli rumah baru di Miryang rasanya uang mereka sama sekali belum terkumpul mengingat harga rumah di Negara mereka lebih mahal daripada harga sewa flat.

"Kasus pelecehan seksual lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja tiba dengan sepiring pasta saus tomat kesukaan suaminya.

"Iya..Kurang ajar sekali kan"

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Jaman sekarang predator-predator anak semakin marak dan membuat orangtua seperti mereka cukup was-was.

Apalagi kalau mengingat si kecil Jongin yang polos dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Sesering apapun Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol menasihati buah hati mereka, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa khawatir mereka terhadap Jongin.

"Mommy, Jongie mau"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ia gemas sekali melihat Jongin mengenakan pakaian miliknya yang kedodoran di tubuh mungil Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus—ulah apa lagi yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada putra mereka? Istrinya memang gemar sekali melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen nyeleneh untuk membuat putra mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

"Sayang, kau apakan lagi sih putra kita?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku kan suka melihatnya seperti ini, Yeol"

"Kau ini" Kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Jongin bersorak senang saat ibunya meletakan pasta saus tomat ke atas piring bergambar beruang kesukaannya.

"Dasar anak-anak" gumam Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya miris" Kyungsoo menyahut cerita Baekhyun mengenai kasus pelecehan seksual anak di bawah umur yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Kedua ibu muda itu tengah berbelanja bersama—dan berniat menjemput putra mereka bersama pula.

"Seram sekali lho, Soo" kata Baekhyun. Parasnya yang cantik namun mulutnya yang cerewet itu terus menerus berbicara. "Aku jadi takut karena aku punya anak kecil. Tapi Zitao anak yang jutek sekali sih, dia tak mudah membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya"

"Biar bagaimana pun aku juga tetap takut sih" Baekhyun berkata lagi.

"Aku dan suamiku mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Hyung kan tahu anakku itu gimana" Kata Kyungsoo, seraya mengambil dua buah wortel.

Baekhyun berhenti di samping Kyungsoo. Ia juga jadi miris kalau mengingat polosnya Jongin dan tingkah anak manis itu yang kelewat supel. "Yang penting kau jangan sampai lengah saja, Soo"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala. Ia benar-benar cemas kalau sudah menyangkut sang buah hati.

"Lagipula sikap kalian itu sudah sangat maksimal kok untuk Jongie"

"Aku sepertinya terlalu cemas, hyung" Sahut Kyungsoo.

Kedua namja itu tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas vanilla ice blended? Aku traktir deh" Usul Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Sepertinya kita punya waktu 2 jam sebelum menjemput si kecil" kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah, kebetulan Sehun-ssi" kata Nyonya Miri. Seorang kepala sekolah di First Pre-school, tempat dimana Jongin kecil mengenyam pendidikan pra sekolahnya.

"Di sekolah ini sedang mencari dokter UKS dan guru Olahraga" yeoja berusia pertengahan 40 tahun itu berkata.

Sehun tersenyum ramah. "Mungkin aku bisa menjadi keduanya, meskipun aku tak punya basic seorang guru"

"Anda serius, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Nyonya Miri. Pasalnya Sehun ini terlihat masih sangat muda—dan tampan. "Lagipula anda ini masih terlihat muda dan tampan. Apa anda yakin ingin menjadi bagian dari sekolah Taman kanak-kanak? Saya yakin gaji di SMU-SMU masih jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sekolah ini"

Namja berkulit pucat itu lantas mengangguk—yakin. "Aku sangat yakin, Nyonya Miri" jawabnya. "Lagipula aku pernah menjadi dokter UKS di SMU Swasta di daerah Gangnam. Aku mudah bosan jika dihadapkan oleh para siswa maupun siswi yang sering membolos berpura-pura sakit"

Nyonya Miri terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baiklah, jika anda ingin seperti itu" katanya.

"Tapi sayangnya yang kami butuhkan bukan seorang dokter gigi, Sehun-ssi"

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n

GILAAAAAA..FF MACAM APA INI? Wkwkwkwkwkwk...So guys, ini bukan ff romance ya. Ini semacam FF pelarian Joy dari segala masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa Joy. Huft...Kalo ada yang ngira Joy sibuk. Well, bisa dikatakan begitu. Joy juga stuck ide buat FF Oh Babynya. Jangan anggap aku author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ya. Soalnya juga kan FF Cuma sekedar Freelanche aja sih.

Kenapa jadi sering ada Chansoo deh? Wae? Wae? Cuma pengen aja sih. Memang kenapa? Gak suka ya? Yaudah lah ya, sekali-kali menghibur Chansoo shipper apa salahnya.

Jadi ini alurnya gimana? Ya, kisah seorang pedofilia aja sih ya. Dia udah mau sembuh, tapi kambuh lagi gara-gara anak kecil yang mirip sama masa lalunya dia. Udah gitu aja sih.

Ini nanti ada NC nya? Enaknya gimana nih? Mau diadain gak? Terserah Kalian aja ya.

Saran : Kalo gak bisa nyelesein FF yang lain, mending di discontinued aja.

Me : Ide bagus..Nanti aku pikirin lagi.

FF nya pasaran ya? Begitulah..Sebenarnya udah lama mau publish. Eeh pas nanya sama teman, doi bilang "kayaknya udah ada yang pernah publish begitu deh". Pas iseng dicari..Ho'oh beda fandom. Wkwkwkw..jadi FF ini musti gimana? Lanjut? Wkkwkwkw..Reviewnya musti 20 ya baru bisa aku publish *lol


End file.
